


holy mo hero

by sush



Category: holy mo hero
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sush/pseuds/sush
Summary: my original series yeagaishsp





	holy mo hero

"&-&!AHAKS  
S-SENPAI KUN uhAaghaha" rachmaninov said.

"n" said makogo, who just had a realization because of rachuans words. he was clearly upset even if rachuan didn't intend to make him feel this way.

"w-w-what nani" says rachuan

"i must leave rn" makog0 states and leaves the room disregarding whatever they were doing before.

"uhaGHAHAGAJS" rachuan yells back at makogo feeling p sad.


End file.
